the_brave_beatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave Beats Wiki:Editing Manual
This page will give an idea of how to write articles so they are consistent with many of the similar articles. General Article Guide *Article title must follow the subject's official name. It must also be written in Singular instead of Plural - exceptions are only when the article is (or meant to be) a List. **For subjects without official names, please use the most accepted title. *Always include basic information about the subject when starting an article. The first sentence should detail the name, classification, and game (or compilation, or series if it recurs). In succeeding sentences, the place where the thing is found, what the thing looks like, and its purpose within its appearance. *When writing the article content, titles should be written in italics, e.g. Brave Beats and song titles should be with "quotation marks", e.g. "pop that!!" *The definite article (the) and indefinite articles (a/an) should be avoided in article titles except if they are used as the official title. *Please write in third person: use "the viewer" instead of "you". Disregard this when writing synopsis. *Please avoid writing abbreviations for titles, e.g "DS_LSD" - it should be "Dance Stone: Lock Skill Disk", and names e.g. "FB" - it should be "Flash Beat". Exceptions are for spaces where the full name would not fit or would cause things to look cluttered. *Wikilinking is limited to the first occurrence of the word or phrase (the exception is if the word or phrase has also been linked in an infobox; in that case it is fine to link it once again within the article content). What should an article have? For Episodes *a short, descriptive Intro, describing about the episode in general. Some snippets from the content of the article may be written here. *the Story header to explain the general plot of the episode. *the key events header that describes important interactions or instances that happened within the episode. *the list of Characters that appeared in the episode. Each character must be categorized by appearance or role. *the setting header, to have a more descriptive synopsis of the episode. Used mainly to shorten the plot of for the reader to understand where everything is taking place. * A Gallery header for images related to the episode such as screenshots. Must be in high quality and without watermarks. For Characters All character articles follow the same format; however, some things are exclusive to important characters or characters that are the main focus of the series. For example, a character who has a meaningful appearance throughout the series would have a setup such as this: Whereas a character who is of less importance but reappears every now and again as support would have one such as this: *All characters use the "(Template:Character)" template. *An intro, and a brief explanation of the character in terms of setting and personality. *An Appearance header to describe how they appear in their releases in terms of features and attire. If the look varies between forms then a sub-header will be created for each in which their appearance is not the same. *A Personality header to describe their personality. *A Story section that gives a brief summary about the role of the character in the series of events that involve them. *A Trivia section For Dance Techniques Dance pages are NEVER 'grouped together as one. Each skill page will '''ALWAYS '''be named in relation to their character, skill type, and dance. (e.g. Flash Beat's Techniques) ). These pages have: *The intro describing who's dance move it is, what type of move it is, and for which which skill disk. (e.g. This page lists Flash Beat's dance moves executed throughout the series.) *It must an execution tab that describes how the move is performed. *It must have a use tab to know when and how the move is used in the series. For Dance Stones Skill Disks These pages are '''NEVER '''grouped together as one. Each Skill disk page will '''ALWAYS '''be named in relation to the stone it derives from. (e.g. Lock (The Lock Stone) ). Also, for the sake of consistency, each page will be named the same despite the content. *The intro describing what skill disk it is, which stone it comes from, and from which episode was i obtained. *It must use the specified template created for the equipment for that particular game. * For Locations Location articles have two different approaches, depending on content. ''(To be added) For Music Music articles have two different approaches, depending on content: For Albums Pages for original soundtracks and albums should generally contain: *The Infobox " " placed and completed before the Intro. *the descriptive Intro, describing the album in general. the Numbered Tracklist that includes track names, composer/arranger/artist involved and if possible track duration. *the descriptive Intro, describing the album in general. For Individual Tracks **The Infobox " " placed and completed before the Intro. *the descriptive Intro, describing the album in general. *A Lyrics header. **Lyrics are seperated by the categories Romaji, Kanji, and English. **use the poem tags for each separate category of lyrics and label them accordingly when using the tabber tags. The following is an example of how it should look. |-|Romaji= Romaji Lyrics Here |-|Kanji= Kanji Lyrics Here |-|English= English Lyrics Here When writing an article Verb Tense To determine which tense to use in articles, it is logical to describe events happening in the episode in the present tense; even if it was released decades ago, it still performs the same today as it did on release. Therefore, to simplify: *Use present tense to describe plot and events as it happens during the episode, including actions. *Use past tense to describe flashbacks and events that happen prior to the plot. * Spelling There have in the past been edit wars over the territorial spelling of a word (i.e. words spelled differently in between Europe and the United States). It used to be that we're not arrogant and we have no intention on starting a territorial war over something stupid like spelling, and if you had come across a word spelled the way it is in another country (for example if you see "color" spelled as "colour" or vice versa), you would have left it as it is. I.e. the person who inserted the word initially will decide how it's spelled. However, due to consistency, "American English" spelling is the accepted language of the Wiki. Point of view On most Wikis, there is a policy to give a "Neutral Point of View" (NPOV). This is not the case here when writing story sections of specific articles. The point of view MUST reflect how the events unfold from the article's subject's perspective. For everything else, the article must maintain NPOV. Dates When adding a date to an article, such as a release date, the standard practice is to omit ordinal suffixes (-st, -rd, -nd) and to use the MDY format with a comma following the day e.g. December 26, 2013. If a specific day has not been confirmed, a comma need not be used e.g. December 2013. This should be followed both in info tables and general article information. Working with Media Files Adding Images The general practice would be to start Image placement on the right side by adding "right" in the image coding as in " '". The next image would then be placed on the left - " '", forming a sort-of zigzag pattern. An image without white/transparent backgrounds should be thumbnailed by adding "thumb" in the image coding as in " '". A caption should be added to thumbnailed images, a short description of what the image is by writing the caption at the end of the code as in "[[Image.Example.jpg|right|'Caption here]]". Image galleries should be created when a number of images in a section clutter the layout. Image galleries should also be used with a caption to describe each of the images it contains. |File:Example.png|Caption here |File:Example.png|Caption here |File:Example.png|Caption here Editing Manual